


None of Mine

by rayoflight, shardsofglass (rayoflight)



Series: Spock/Uhura Mirrorverse Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek Reboot
Genre: Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/rayoflight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/shardsofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble. a big favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None of Mine

Uhura gripped the rim of her toilet as all of the contents of her stomach splashed obscenely into the bowl. She sat on the floor, dizzy and dehydrated and willed her body not to be in the state that she suspected.

She flushed, rinsed her mouth, brushed her teeth, and showered. She checked the time. His shift would be over in less than three hours. Not long.

She opened her comm. A bedraggled looking Bones rubbed his eyes on the other end.

"I apologize for waking you but...I need to see you right away."

He was fully awake now. "What is it? --Was that hobgoblin rough with you?"

"No... I'll tell you at the clinic." She cut the comm and finished dressing, vomiting once more before she was able to leave her quarters.

Once there, she looked up at him said "Tell me I'm not pregnant."

McCoy used the tricorder to scan her belly and said... "I'm sorry. I can't do that, lady."

She seemed to deflate, her whole body sagging into the bio-bed.

"Leonard." she said, her eyes wide with fear. "I can't carry it...I can't make any more like him."

"I know I'm asking you to risk a lot here...The last thing I want is for you to pay for my choice, but... _I can't_."

He reached over and squeezed her hand, his face sad and resigned. She hadn't chosen this. He had chosen her and he was cruel.

He lorded over her, as if she were a rare prize to be jealously guarded and yet even with all of his infamous Vulcan control, he couldn't find it within himself to treat her with the necessary restraint.

The cabins were sound-proof but one could still feel the rhythmic thumps, could see the recurring patterns of darkened marks decorating her wrists and neck, -and her _careful_ movements.

It began without warning. One day she was refined and untouchable, the next few she and Spock were no where to be found. Then thereafter she was his. There was never an obvious public display of this, but she had been diminished... She who shrank from no one, visibly shrank back from him.

He had wanted her with child, she could feel it every time he pushed his way into her mind. He had calculated this move thoroughly, a way of extending his power both over her and within the Empire.

But she would not be used, -none of hers would be used in this way.

McCoy knew the hobgoblin would figure out what was done, that it had been him. He knew that he would eventually pay dearly for this favor, but he couldn't say no.

Not when it was for her.

He quickly loaded a hypospray and looked into her eyes once more, a question of surety.

She nodded.

The sound of pressured air and a slight wince from Uhura and it was done.


End file.
